Cockpit voice recorders, cockpit data recorders, and flight data recorders, or so-called “black boxes,” are of critical importance to the investigation of incidents and accidents in manned aviation. Like manned platforms, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) or other unmanned aircraft systems (UAS) are subject to human error as well as mechanical failure, and often a combination of the two occurs.
Accordingly, there is a need for voice and data recorders located on the ground that would support incident and accident investigation by the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) and National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) for civilian UAV operations. As UAV operations become increasingly more mainstream, this type of support will be needed to ensure proper regulatory activity.